Summer Adventure
by pichi dichi
Summary: Ini adalah sebuah petualangan musim panasku dan J dan... smua teman-teman WGP
1. Chapter 1

**Summer Adventure**

Ch. 1

**Egg Hunting**

" Waahhh.... Panas ! " pekikku saat kami maksudku aku, semua anggota Tim Victorys , Bu Guru Tamami, Prof .Tsuchiya , Prof. Taeshin, Jiromaru, Jun, dan Makoto pergi ke sebuah gunung untuk mengisi liburan musim panas. Kami sudah berjalan lebih dari 10 kilometer menaiki gunung, tapi belum sampai juga, selain itu, kenapa kita tidak naik mobil saja, jalannya kan bisa untuk mobil. Ah.. dasar prof .Taeshin, Ini pasti kerjaan dia... habis dia bilang bahwa untuk mencapai tempat itu, mobil tidak akan bisa masuk... waaa... kejam !

" Padahal di gunung tapi udaranya malah tambah panas.." Ucapku kesal. Jelaslah, suhu panas di Indonesia sama di Jepang kalau lagi musim panas kan berbeda hingga 10 – 20 derajat.

" Sabar... " Kata J menenangkanku " Kamu harus terbiasa dengan suhu yang seperti ini.."

" Hei..J.." Panggil Go yans sudah berjalan di depan. " Aku saja yang sudah 9 tahun hidup di sini belum sekalipun bisa terbiasa ! di sini lebih panas daripada di kota ! Kau mengerti tidak ? " Ucap Go marah-marah.

" Ah..Eh..I..Iya.." Kata J yang sudah frustasi melihat Go.

" Memang kamu sudah biasa..?" tanyaku pada J.

" Waktu latihan di Laboratorium Proffesor Ohgami dulu, aku kan latihan di antara lahar gunung yang panas.. karena laboratoriumnya terletak di dalam gunung.."

" Apa ? Da..dalam gunung..? " Aku sampai kaget mendengar bahwa ada laboratorium di dalam gunung.

" Ada... dan kalau mobil lawan kalah, mobil itu harus di buang ke dalam lahar gunung yang panas.. seperti mobil milik...." J memandang Retsu dan Go. Da nakau tau, itu artinya mobil Retsu dan Go, kedua mobil itu pernah tenggelam di dasar lahar!!!!

" Waktu itu memang bagaimana ceritanya? " Tanyaku dengan rasa penasaaran yang mendalam.

" Ng..Itu..itu.." J tiba-tiba jadi seperti orang frustasi , dan gelisah..

" Sudah Ken ,jangan ditanyakan.." Kata Ryo langsung memotong J yang akan bercerita " Dan, J, sudah kubur saja itu sedalam mungkin..."

" Eh..? Kenapa ? " Tanyaku gusar

" biar nanti aku yang jelaskan.." Kata Ryo

" Kenapa musti kamu ? "

" Sudah nanti kujelaskan.. dan kalau kamu pacar J yang baik, jangan sekalipun bertanya soal masalah itu padanya.." Tegas Ryo lagi.

" Ryo sudahlah... sampai kapan aku akan terus lari dari masa laluku? " Tanya J

" Tapi kalau seperti ini kamu akan terus tersiksa ! "

" Hei! Kalian ! kita ingin berlibur, bukan bertengkar ! "Omel Retsu.

" Maaf.. Kapten.." Ucap Ryo dan J bersamaan. Sementara aku hanya tertawa geli lalu berlari ke depan menghampiri Retsu. " hebat ! " Ucapku pada Retsu.

" untuk ? "

"Tegas sekali kamu melerai mereka berdua ? "

" Aku ini kan pimpinan..." Ucapnya santai tapi aku tau ada kebanggan muncul di dalam dirinya.

" Oh, ya.. soal lahar dan mobilmu itu..."

" Oh.. itu.. ya.. begitulah.. aku menantang J bertanding dan seperti itu jadinya.. " Kata Retsu dengan santai seperti biasanya " Profesor, Itukah tempat kita menginap ? " Ia menunjuk dua buah rumah kecil.

" Iya... sebentar lagi kita sampai.." kata Kakek Taeshin.. ya, aku lebih suka memanggil profrsor Taeshin dengan sebutan kakek. Semua anka juga memanggilnya begitu.

" hei, kak Retsu! Mau bertanding ? " Tantang Go..

" Hmh.. siapa takut, kan ku tunjukan bahwa Sonic paling hebat.."

" Magnum yang paling hebat ! "

" Sonic ! "

" Magnum! "

" Sonic ! "

"Magnum! "

" tidak usah bertengkar terus, kalian buktikan saja ! " Kataku.

" boleh..! " Kata Go bersemangat " kau siap kak Retsu? "

" Tentu saja, oh iya, jangan menangis kalau sampai kamu kalah ya...! "

" Sepertinya aku yang harus bilang begitu.."

" Baiklah.. bersiap.. Mulai ! " Teriak Go.

Mobil mereka melaju ke atas tapi berhenti mendadak, saat melihat semua tim world grand prix berkumpul sudah disana..

' Kalian !!!!!!!!!! " Teriak mereka seermpak.

" Kalian kenapa ada disini ? " Tanya Go.

" Tidak tau, Cuma diundang oleh profesor Taeshin saja.." kata Brett.

" Ha..Ha..Ha..Ha.." Kakek Taeshin tertawa terbaha-bahak. " Nanti malam, aku akan membuat pertandingan seru untuk kalian semua.."

" Apa itu ? " Tanya semuanya serempak

" Lihat saja nanti.."

* * *

Malam pun tiba, sekarang akan diumumkan pertandingan apa yang akan diadakan. Mau tau apa ? Pertandingannya adalah Egg Hunting, tapi bukan sembarang Egg hunting, mereka harus mencarinya dengan mobil mini 4 WD di dalam hutan lalu setelah mencari telur harus di hias dengan hiasan yang sudah disiapkan. Harus membuat telur berbentuk seperti mini 4 WD juga.. waaahhh..... pembagian kelompok juga sudah dilakukan. Hampir sama dengan tim WGP dan sepertinya tidak ad perubahan walau ada juga yang terpencar-pencar tapi kelompoknya juga banyak yang sama dalam artian satu tim dijadikan satu kelompok, bahkan aku satu kelompok dengan J, dan semua anggota Tim Victorys, Hanya saja ada yang berbeda, kelompok terakhir adalah kelompok yang menurutku perlu kerja sama besar, bagaimana tidak kalau kelompok itu terdiri dari **Brett, Schmidt**, Carlo, Michael, Edge dan Luchino. Jelaslah sudah.. bahwa **Brett **dan **Schmidt** adalah rival dan musuh bebuyutan...

Kata Kakek Taeshin, besok malam akan ada pertandingan lagi, dan pemenang dilihat dari jumlah poin hari pertama dan kedua.

untuk poin saat ini adalah...

Juara 1 mendapat 50 poin / orang

Juara 2 mendapat 30 poin / orang

Juara 3 mendapat 10 poin./ orang

Bagian menghias telur dikerjakan oleh aku dan Ryo ( Karena kata J sih, Ryo takut hantu) , sementara pencari tentu saja Tokichi, Retsu ,J ,dan Go...

Akhirnya, kami berhasil mendapat 30 poin.. dan kalian mau tau siapa yang juara pertama, yang juara pertama adalah tim terakhir, timnya Brett.. rasanya kerja sama mereka timbul, walaupun apa kalian tau bahwa sempat ada pertengkaran hebat ? Hebat sekali.... bahkan hampir mau bunuh-bunuhan pake pisau segala. ( maklum ada Rosso Strada di sana kan ? )

Setelah itu, malamya, Go marah-marah karena merasa Kakek Taeshin tidak adil. Duuh.. ini adalah egg hunting paling berkesan dalam hidupku.  
Rasanya ,aku penasaran melihat besok.. akan terjadi apa lagi Ya ???

* * *

A/N : setelah ini ,adalah cerita yang pernah tayang di film juga..tentang hantu.. cuma ditambah dengan tim-tim WGP, kalo udah tau episode yang mana, tunggu aja ya..^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Summer Adventure**

Ch. 2

Nightmare

Hari ini, Udara masih panas.. bahkan lebih panas dari kemarin.. aku sedang bersantai dengan kaki yang dimasukan ke dalam bak berisi air dingin, di teras rumah, bersama Bu Tamami , Kakek Taeshin, Professor Tsuchiya, Jun, Makoto, dan Jiromaru. Kami asyik menikmati semangka yang manis banget. Teman-teman yang lain sedang latihan di sebuah arena yang sudah disiapkan.

" Kamu tidak menemani J ? " tanya Bu Tamami.

" Eh.. buat apa ? Aku tidak terlalu menyukai Mini 4 WD , bu..." Kataku "Lagipula, buat apa aku disana kalau hanya menonton mereka saja.. Bu Tamami sendiri ? "

" Sepertinya sama saja.." Jawab bu Tamami sambil tertawa. " Oh iya, kalau melihat hutan yang di sana jadi teringat masa lalu.."

" masa lalu ? "

" Ya.. dulu aku sering sekali mengadu nyali di hutan tempat ak utinggal, biasanya pada malam hari.."

" Heh Tamami ! Idemu bagus juga.." Kata Kakek Taeshin sambil tergelak. Sementara kami semaua memandanginya saja. Setelah selesai tertawa ia melanjutkan kata-katanya.. " Bagaimana sebagai pertandingan penutup kita buat pertandingan adu nyali saja di dalam hutan itu..? untuk lintasan biar aku yang tangani.. bagaimana ? " Tanyanya pada ProfesorTsuchiya.

" Terserah guru sajalah.." Jawab Profesor Tsuchiya karena dia tau, toh menolak juga tidak ada gunanya.

" Bagus..Bagus.." kata Kakek taeshin senang.

" Tapi.. apa seperti kemarin kelompoknya ? " Tanyaku

" Ya... sama saja.."

" Tunggu, kalau seperti ini aku.. aku kan gak bisa ikut, aku tidak punya mobil, kek.."

" Oh.. benar juga.. bagaimana kalau 2 sesi saja.. kita buat pemungutan suara.."

" Pe..Pemungutan suara ? "

" ya.. yang pertama dengan mini 4 WD atau yang kedua berjalan berpasangan menembus hutan ? Kalau yang ke-2 tentu saja kamu bisa ikut bukan ? "

" I..Iya sih.. Pasangannya bagaimana ? Boleh pilih ? "

" Hmh..bagaimana ya ?" Kakek Taeshin berpikir

" Dengan undian saja.." Usul makoto " Dengan begitu tidak ada yang ribut bukan ? Tapi untuk mengantisipasi kecurangan, setelah pengambilan undian langsung daftar.. "

" Ide yang cukup bagus.." Kata Bu Tamami. " Kalau begitu, lebih baik kita bikin undiannya saja dulu..Siapa tau kalau anak-anak memilih nomor 2.."

Well, aku rasa dugaan Bu Tamami sangat tepat, 80% dari.54 orang semuanya memilih yang ke -2 termasuk aku dan J.

" Baiklah silahkan mengambil undian masing-masing.." Ucap Bu Tamami.

Kami semua mengambil undian dan dilarang memberi tahukan nomor Undian, sampai acara pengumuman pasangan.

" Baiklah kita umumkan pasangannya.. Silahkan kalian baca sendiri !" Ucap Kakek Taeshin. Dia menaruh papan besar dan kami berdesak-desakan untuk membacanya. Aku kebagian nomor 9 tadi.. aku berpasangan dengan siapa nih ?

Pasangan 1 = Retsu + Go

Pasangan 2 = Jiromaru + Jun

Pasangan 3 = Ryo + Josephina ( Jo )

Pasangan 4 = Brett + Schmidt

Pasangan 5 = Tokichi + Luchino

Pasangan 6 = Michael + Miller

Pasangan 7 = Jim + Cinnamon

Pasangan 8 = Pico + Lita

Pasangan 9 = J + Ken-Ken

Pasangan 10=............

Aku sudah tidak mementingkan pasangan selanjutnya yang pasti aku berpasangan dengan J !

" Lalu bagaimana dengan perolehan poin kemarin ? " Tanya J Pada Kakek Taeshin

" Poin itu dihitungnya perorangan, kalau kemarin kan kalian mendapat 30 poin,itu bukan berarti kalian mendapat 30, tapi masing-masing mendapat 30 poin..." Jelas profesor Tsuchiya.

" sekarang sebelum kita mulai, bu Tamai akan bercerita cerita seram.." Kata Kakek Taeshin.

" Apa ?" Seru kami serempak

"Pada suatu hari, ada sebuah keluarga yang sangat menyayangi anak puteranya. Namun begitu, keluarganya sangat tidak harmonis. Ayah dan ibunya selalu bertengkar dan tak pernah akur.

"Lalu apa?" tanya J

"Suatu hari, pertengkaran yang sangat besar sudah terjadi di dalam rumah itu. Sampai batas kesabaran sang ayah, sang ayah pun membunuh isterinya sendiri. Dia menyembunyikan mayat isterinya dan tidak diketahui oleh anak puteranya."

"Sudah dibunuh, lalu apa?" tanyaku.

" Sesudah itu, anak dan ayahnya pergi sementar arwah ibunya masih bertahan disitu "

" menurut kabar.." Kata kakek Taeshin " Rumah bekas mereka tinggal, tempat arwah ibunya itu hinggap ada di tengah hutan ini "

' Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa................" Teriak kami serempak . walau aku dan J sama sekali gak takut. tapi aku lihat sepertinya Ryo sudah mati kaku.

* * *

perjalanan pun dimulai... aku dan J bersama Ryo dan Jo mulai berjalan di tengah gelap...

" kalian gak takut ? " Tanya Ryo

" Gak.. " kataku. " Kau..? "

J sudah tertawa kecil. Jo dan Ryo sama- sama penakut.. makanya mereka meminta untuk berjalan bersama kami.

" waahh.. apa itu ? " tanya ryo. ' Di depanmu itu.."

" Hanya efek cahaya ! " Kata J santai.

**

* * *

**

**Tokichi dan Luchino**

" Waahh.. untuk apa bersamamu ? "

' Kamu itu ! " Teriak Tokichi.

" Eh.. apa itu ? "

" Hei.. kau Hikoza kan ? Dasar mau menipu ? Aku tidak akan takut.."

* * *

**Retsu & Go**

" Go.." Ucap Retsu gemetar

" Ada apa sih ? "

" itu.."

" Apa ? "

" Itu..."

Go menghadap ke depan.

" WAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

**Schmidt & brett**

**' **Uhh... " umpat Brett

' jangan mengeluh terus dong ! memang aku mau apa satu tim sama kamu ? "

" Eh itu kan salah kamu ! Kenapa pake ngambil nomor 4 segala ! "

" Loh kok salahku ? "

Tanpa sadar, ada seseorang yang menepuk pundak Brett. " Apaan sih ?! ' Teriak Brett. ' Kamu itu Schmidt.. enaknya bikin aku menderita ! "

sementar itu Schmidt sudah pucat melihat sesutu di belakang Brett itu

'apa ? Gak berani ngelawan kan ? dasar Jerman ! "

" I..Itu.." Ucap Scmidt gemetar sambil menunjuk ke belakang brett

' Apaan sih ?? mau mengelabui aku ? "

* * *

**Kembali ke aku, J, Ryo , dan Jo**

Tiba-tiba saja, kami mengalami 2 persimpangan.

" Kiri atau kanan ? " Tanya Jo

" Kiri ! " Kataku

' Kanan ! " KAta J

' Kiri ! "

" kanan !"

" Kiri ! "

tapi tiba-tiba, ada sebuah bola menggelinding. Bola besar sekali..

" Bagaimana ini..?" Tanya Jo

" Aku Ke kiri ! " Kataku bersikeras, lalu ke kiri..

" Ya sudah aku ke kanan aja !" kata J.

Jo mengikuti J sementar Ryo mengikutiku.

" Kamu ikut sama aku ? " tanyaku pada Ryo.

" ya... habis memang dari tadi aku penegen ke Kiri "

" Ohh.."

" Oh iya,ryo.. kamu kan waktu itu janji mau kasih tau aku tentang J.."

' oh yang itu.."

Ryo pun mulai bercerita sampai akhirnya..

' Jadi J itu..... yatim piatu? " Tanyaku kaget

" Ya... Dia punya seorang kakak.."

" Kata J, kamu itu takut hantu ya ? "

" Kamu ? "

" ya.. aku mengetahuinya dari J .."

" J.. uh dasar.. ya, aku t akut pada hantu, tapi aku gak berani menampakan itu pada Jiromaru.. aku malu.."

' Ohh.. ternyata Ryo punya ketakutan dan kelemahan .. Jo tau gak ? "

' nggak.. dia malah berpikir aku gak takut.. soalnya dia takut banget..."

" Oh.. bentar lagi kita sampai di rumah itu untuk menukar lilin.." Kataku.." Padahal aku sekelompok sama J, kok jadi pasangan sama kamu? "

" Ya.. lucu juga ! " Kata ryo datar.

" J... " Teriakku saat di tempat penukaran lilin, kami malah bertemu lagi.

" ternyata ketemu lagi.."

" Loh.. kok? "

" Tempat penukarannya kan sama.."

': Kali ini jangan terpisah lagi ya..." Kataku

" ya... Ayo cepat ! "

* * *

Ternyata setelah sampai, semua sudah berkumpul. rupanya kami yang paling telat.

"Berapa bintang yang telah kalian kumpulkan ? " Tanya Kakek Taeshin pada aku dan J

" 12 buah.." Kata kami bersamaan. Oh iya, kami waktu berjalan di suruh mengumpulkan bintang - bintang.

' kalian ? " Tanya kakek pada Jo dan Ryo

" ng.. 10..." JAwab Jo.

" Baiklah penjurian akan dilakukan besok.. sekarang istirahatlah.." kata profesor.

Ketika aku ingin memasuki penginapan untuk cewek tbia-tiba Ryo memanggilku.

" Ken.."

" Eh.. ada apa ?"

" Makasih.."

" Buat ?"

" Gak papa kok.." KAta Ryo

" Oh.. ' Ucapku tersenyum. lalu masuk

* * *

Besoknya aku melihat pengumumannya. Aku kalah... Yang jaura 1 adalah Brett, disusul Schmidt, lalu... Jim.. Hebat sekali mereka. poinnya tinggi... aku sampai kagum.

Libur musim panas telah berakhir.. lega rasanya. tapi Go masih terus marah-marah saat pulang... tau kan kenapa ? Duuh lega deh.. besok ada apa lagi ya..? Tunggu aja...

* * *

THE END

A/N : ini cerita apa sih? wkwkwkwka.. need review ya...


End file.
